Pacific Rim: Light through the Abyss of Darkness
by God90zilla
Summary: Earth was a once-peaceful planet, but now with the Breach, the once-peaceful planet was now at war, but with the intervention of Space Beasts, Earth will need a savior when all heroes are lost. That one savior, will bring an end to the darkness and light the abyss with light. The only question is 'Are you ready for the Storm'


**And yet another one...Yeah, I'm getting too hyped with new Stories, if ya don't mind...So, basically its Pacific Rim with Ultraman Nexus, yes, I've read about Ultraman and Pacific Rim fics, but...They were both...Discontinued. Two fics discontinued...Well, I'm not one to complain, but when I want to see more content of Ultraman fics with quality. I'll have to do it myself. And no more requests, since my whole life is counting on me to get me to Japan for education. Indonesia is good, don't get me wrong. But, I still got things that I want to do in Japan, sides manga and etc, since my whole life started on-Forget it, we went off the radar.**

 **So as such, this is the third fic of an Ultraman X Pacific Rim. Hopefully...It gets some respect...**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own Ultraman nor Pacific Rim**

* * *

 **Ultraman Nexus X Pacific Rim**

 **Pacific Rim: Light through the Abyss of Darkness**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Light**

* * *

 _I believed in one thing...Heroes. Knowing heroes that exist today, I wished to be different...I wanted to be a hero that fights monsters. But such a thing made my friends and parents laughed. It was too farfetched to them, but...When I was a young boy, I had a dream of the World...The World in which was turned into a World of fire, monsters everywhere. Chaos ensued the world where I dreamed in. But...Among the darkness. Among the hopeless._ He _arrived._

 _A pillar of light shot up in front of me. A giant of light, who eventually fought against those monsters. He won fighting against those things. Yet, when I woke up...I felt that dream was real. For a moment...I felt that I just went through hell and back alive._

 _By the year of 2013, they arrived. Monsters coming from the deep Pacific. The Breach as the people call it, opened and let out monsters. I wasn't sure, I wasn't a science kid myself to be honest, but from what I heard, it was like magic. A portal that connected two different dimensions, created from a fissure between two tectonic plates at the bottom of the Pacific._

 _Kaijus, they were nothing, but killers. There were no mercy coming from them, the first one came out of the Breach named Trespasser, in which I agreed on its name, it was the first to trespass our borders and attacked San Francisco._

 _I was only sixteen when that happened. It was a nightmare, my family visited that city, I was home alone in Japan for extra assignments. So, you can imagine my horror to know that they were killed. My brother. My sister. My mother. My father. Dead._

 _But...There was one thing that I was taught from that. The World is cruel. God is cruel with some decisions, I wasn't one of those religious ones, but what I thought...I was more than happy to be an atheist...By their arrival after a few days, I walked to their graves. And swore vengeance, my life was later dedicated to ending those bastards._

 _No more heroes. No more dreams. I was only given one sole reason to keep on living. Ending their lives without mercy. I heard of that new program. The Jaeger Program._

 _But to my displeasure, my amount of killing intent and others led to my downfall upon crushing those bastards, my compatibility...Was none. When I drifted with another candidate, my own life. My own stories nearly killed him._

 _It was when I met_ them. _An organization, focused on using their own form of technology to destroy Kaijus without using giant mechas. I, being one of the soldiers that enrolled in my eighteens, happily joined. I went through the most merciless training I've ever been through._

 _Apparently, they also checked my biography...I was one of the most unlucky boy to have ever lived apparently, that sole reason and my own life-dedicated will to kill the monsters were enough to get me to that position in the team._

 _I was put in a team of the main unit to destroy the Kaiju. The Air Unit was one of the toughest things to do in the whole Organization, yet...I passed with flying colors. My curiosity on flying, weapons and such have made me gone through two years of training to perfect my flying skills, my aiming and my engineering skills. Many missions I have passed through, b_ _ut...It all changed when I went on my last mission._

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Japan**

 **TLT Headquarters - Night Raider Branch**

 **4th July 2020**

Alarms were blaring in the TLT Headquarters. The Spec Ops Team of different members from the whole world were currently in their room. But we're not focusing on all of them for now, in one room, was a young man by his twenties, he was by far the most competent player in this whole team, but his skills in actual combat was yet to be proved until now. "God friggin dammit." He cursed as he opened his blue eyes. His pale skin was drenched in sweat as his brown hair was quite a mess. "Why now for a Kaiju attack?" He got up as he got his Night Raiders uniform.

He was not the serious member, he was usually carefree, but has his days on when he did things right and spot on, but today was one of the day that he might start on fulfilling his dream. He got a comb as he swept his hair neatly, while running through the corridor. When he arrived to his designated room, the automatic doors opened as he ran in. "Senior! Second Lieutenant! Liam Cryo!" A voice sternly called out.

A man by his thirties was glaring at him. "You are almost late for your first mission! Next time try and not be late for this type of emergency." Said man could only scowl in his mind before responding.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Get your equipment!" The man, Liam could only acknowledge by putting on his gear and took out one of the main weapons used to deal with the enemy, the weapon was that of a large Assault Rifle, but had a larger build into it to hold its power. He got to his spot as he looked to the left and right. Men and women alike were standing by him in the room, they were in.

The room was spacious with a large desk set for the entire team, silver walls, a large screen Television with a few separate rooms separated by steel fences in which don't provide much privacy, considering their open gaps. By their back were elevators that were enough for the whole team.

"You're almost late." A Japanese guy by his twenties just shot him a look, having brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin, while wearing the same uniform.

"Well gee, if I was informed, I would've been ready, Jian." Liam sarcastically replied. He looked at the glaring woman with blue eyes, golden brown hair and fair skin. "S-Sorry, Vice Captain."

"No need for that honorific. I would like you to arrive right on time." She glared.

"H-Hai...Asuka-san." He gulped as the speaker began to turn on.

 **"Night Raiders Scramble!"** A computerized voice blared.

 **Insert - Night Raiders Scramble**

As like the Training Sessions held in days after days, this was what they were born to do. They ran towards the elevators before some of the others went into a separate section of the elevators. The iron bars quickly came down to their chest as the Captain yelled. "Move out!" The elevators quickly went up as screeches of metal grinding with each other.

'Leah...' Liam looked at his Divait Launcher before he held it tighter. 'I'll avenge you.'

 **End OST**

* * *

 **Coast of Nagasaki - Japan**

 **0315 Hours**

A kaiju was stomping its way through the waves, its eyes were glowing blue, the head was that of a lobster with a grey exoskeleton, its hands were given a pair of pinchers, the second pair were given four claws with a shark-like tail. Yellow lines glowing on its back. Helicopters were flying over the kaiju, who neglected their presence. A pair of jet fighters or rather a pair of Mitsubishi F-2 Jet Fighters were flying towards the kaiju as they fired their missiles at it.

Their attempt on delaying the monster's arrival to Nagasaki till a Jaeger is issued to be deployed there, were futile as the kaiju shrugged them off as it continued stomping its way towards the coast. Their attempts on using their autocannons upon its eyes were useless as the crustacean-like kaiju placed its eyes into their sockets as it blinded itself for the fact that it has known its target.

"This is useless! It's not slowing down!" A Pilot yelled as the city was currently being evacuated and they weren't even finished with half of the civilians being secured. Type 90 Tanks were already placed by the city with Type 74 and Type 75 SPGs placed behind them for safety measures.

"All tanks! Fire at will!" The tanks' 120mm cannons fired upon the kaiju, the kaiju more or less didn't flinch and didn't stop stomping. Artilleries began to fire upon it as soldiers yelled at the men to fall back. "Fall back! Fall back!" The tanks slowly reversed, while firing upon the kaiju. Shots after shots, none of them penetrated nor did any noticeable scratch.

"This is hopeless!" That was when explosions began to light up from its back. Unseen blue colored aircrafts flying overhead.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Liam exclaimed with glee as he flew the aircraft, which had four cannons attached to its rear with small flaps with a pair of missile launchers by the back with two main cannons up front, the aircraft itself resembles that off an X-Wing Fighter from Star Wars, minus the huge wings on it. "That thing is quite annoyed apparently." He commented as his co-pilot, who was apparently his Vice-Captain sighed.

"Will you focus or do I need to take over this?"

"No ma'am!" Was the immediate response as the other three aircrafts dove in. The fourth unit, Chrome Chester Delta just followed suite as the four aircrafts fired their lasers above the kaiju's head. The shots made contact as sparks flew upon it with some of the exoskeleton being penetrated. "This is one tough kaiju...Yeah right." Liam smirked at the helpless kaiju.

 _"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you."_ A voice came in through the Comm.

"Illustrator, fancy seeing you here. What is it?" Asuka smirked at the voice.

 _"I'm getting a signal, it might be_ one _of them. Stay cautious, proceed with caution with your activities."_

"Don't worry about us. We're capable of handling it." Asuka stated as the Illustrator's voice sighed.

 _"Very well, make it back safe."_

"Of course." The transmission ended as Liam looked at Asuka. "What?"

"What's up with the-"

"No casual speaking."

"...What was that about?"

"Nothing serious, just keep firing it."

"Gotcha." The aircrafts merely took dive bombing positions before bombarding the kaiju with their autocannons. The job was going smoothly, while a figure watched from the hills.

 **"Heh...I guess I have to give them something rather than that puny, miserable being."** He chuckled out as he raised his hand. **"Come out for your appetizer, Lizarias..."**

* * *

A roar was heard from below the ocean floor as a dinosaur-like kaiju came out, but unlike the previous one, its eyes glowed red with unusual looking spikes coming out of its back, fins came out off its limbs with a fish-like tail. The kaiju let out another roar as it zoomed towards the surface, hoping to get a decent meal upon waking from its slumber.

* * *

"This is going smooth, aye, Vice-Captain?" Liam asked as he fired another salvo of cannon fires at the kaiju.

"Indeed." Asuka eyed the Kaiju. "Wonder when a Space Beast would come out."

"Asuka-san, don't jinx it-"

 _"This is CIC. I have received an abnormal signal coming from the waters, it's moving fast."_ A humongous splash erupted as the figure roared, the water pillar quickly fell to the ocean as it revealed to be a dinosaur-like kaiju. _"A Space Beast, Codename:...Lizarias...Pisces."_

"Fuck." Liam growled. "And wait...Lizarias Pisces? Thought there were only two of those bastards!"

"Another advanced form of Lizarias. Great, so, Growler and Aviaris aren't the only one that reformed from the scale."

 _"I believe it is likely that our Clean-Up crew didn't find some of them as they scattered around. Pisces would most likely be from the ocean, seeing that the original died near the waterfall, the water must've taken it to the ocean and let it adapt through the water and move faster."_

"But why now? Why wake up now and attack?" Asuka's question wasn't answered that fast.

 _"I don't believe the Space Beasts are only mindless creatures, however that is a theory and that theory can be proven wrong, it has too many flaws. For now, destroy it."_

"Roger, Illustrator."

"Are we targeting the new kaiju?" Liam's answer was a nod from the Vice-Captain. "Yokai, taichou."

That was when the new Kaiju, Lizarias Pisces dismissed the aircrafts before he went towards the wounded kaiju. The kaiju merely dismissed the shots that it was tanking as it approached the wounded kaiju. When everyone thought that it was about to help the kaiju, that thought was broken off as Lizarias Pisces torn off its arm. Everyone just widen their eyes in shock.

Slowly, the Kaiju began wailing in distress and agony as its missing arm was flowing with blue acidic blood. Lizarias just feasted upon its arm before indulging the arm before finishing it. The kaiju then looked at the wounded before its next action shocked everyone present. The kaiju began tearing apart its body into pieces as blue blood spread across the water. "Shit, these monsters don't use allies, do they?" Liam commented as the blue-blooded kaiju laid motionless upon Lizarias.

"What are you doing!? Engage it!" His Co-Pilot yelled.

"H-Hai!" The jet quickly turned around before it headed towards the dinosaur-like kaiju that quickly turned to it. "Oh shit." The kaiju opened its maw as a blue glow began to glow inside its mouth as it spewed a blue fireball at them. Liam quickly maneuvered the jet as it did a barrel roll towards the left, the fireball missing the jet by a few inches. "That was way too close!" He gritted as he fired his quad cannon fired a salvo of lasers into its chest, in which was not so effective.

"Shit...We got any back up plan?" Liam asked blankly as another fireball was shot at the jet as it hit the right side. "Shit!" The jet slowly began to descend as Liam tried to control the flaps to land the jet on the ground. "Asuka-san!"

"Brace!" The jet couldn't stop itself before it crashed down to the street. The force of the landing was enough to shake the whole aircraft as the two pilots braced themselves. After a good minute as the aircraft began grinding and sliding forcefully through the street, it came to a stop with a few trucks and cars flipped or crushed under it.

"Shit..." Liam got out as his eyes were blurry, his ears were ringing loudly as he looked around. "Taichou..." That word that he uttered snapped him back to reality. "Taichou!" Said woman just groaned as blood began to leak out of her head from the injury. He looked towards the monster, who was slowly stomping towards the city. "Kuso..." He growled as he got his Divait Launcher before he got out of the aircraft.

 **Insert - Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Night Raider Battle**

"HEY UGLY!" Liam ran towards a building before taking cover and fired towards the kaiju, who later saw him. "Come at me!" Said man just ran away from the aircraft as he continued firing his Divait Launcher.

"That idiot!" The Captain barked as he saw Liam fighting the monster recklessly. "He's going to get killed!"

The man just ran as he continued firing, the monster followed it as Liam led it towards the unpopulated area of the city, that might cause less collateral damage. The other Chesters, not willing to let Liam die in vain continued firing at the Space Beast, who realized its attackers before turning towards them with a glare as it opened its maw. "Oh no you don't!" Bringing the Divait Launcher and aiming at one of his eyes, Liam fired a blast as it made contact with the Beast's eye, which later caused it to flinch and loses its aim as the fireball flew aimlessly through the sky.

Turning to nuisance, Lizarias reared back as Liam widened his eyes. The monster fired another fireball that later sends Liam flying to a building. "Damn it..." His consciousness was withering away as his eyes couldn't focus, everything to him was blurry as he barely made out the figure of the monster getting blasted by lasers as he grunted. 'Guess...I won't be able to avenge you...After all...' He painfully frowned as he fell unconscious.

 **OST End**

* * *

Liam found himself floating above a void. "Shit...Am I dead?" He got out loud with a bitter tone. "Heh, guess dreams are just too big for some to handle..." He chuckled at the same tone. "And look where it got me...Dead." He smirked as he looked around. "But where the hell am I?" He asked as a faint glow answered his question.

"Onii-chan!" A voice called out.

"Leah?" That was the straw as Liam looked around to see that he was standing by a forest. A dark forest. "What the-"

"Onii-chan! Come on!" Liam widened his eyes as he looked everywhere.

"Leah! Where are you!?" Liam called out as he ran around, following the voice he soon found her. A girl by her twenties, brown hair dropping down back to her shoulders, blue eyes and pale skin. Wearing a black shirt, a blue coat and a pair of black stockings with a knee-length skirt. "Leah!"

"Onii-chan! C'mon!" She gestured to follow her as he followed, he found himself in the jungle of trees. The view began to shift a bit. A twitch. An error of sort. He swore he was looking at a ruin of a city filled by fallen skyscrapers. Bodies lying everywhere. He shook his head to see the jungle.

"What was that?"

 _"You can't save everyone."_

"Who-"

"Onii-chan! C'mon!" Leah yelled out as Liam widened his eyes.

"Leah! Come back!" He shouted after her.

"It'd be no fun!" She pouted before giggling. "Just follow my voice!"

"Leah..." He was left in tears as he tried following her. "Leah..."

"Onii-chan!" Liam widened as a pair of hands were placed by his shoulders.

"Leah?" He turned to see the girl smiling at him.

"C'mon." She said soothingly. "I'll lead you there."

"Lead me where?" Liam asked as she held his hand.

"To the temple..." Leah's voice began to feel sincere. "Gomenasai...Onii-chan."

"L-Leah?"

"I didn't hear you out. As much as I don't want to go to San Francisco...I just can't miss a chance to get to see my friends again. After all, I don't want to break a promise." Liam remembered on how she and her friends separated. She didn't want to miss a chance on meeting them again. But that cost her life in vain. "Nii-san..." She got out with tears. "I didn't want to leave you...I shouldn't have..."

"Leah..." Liam stopped in his tracks as Leah noticed it.

"Nii-san?" She widened her eyes when Liam hugged her. "N-Nii-san?"

"I won't let you go..." He got out, tears streaming down his eyes. "I can't let you go..."

"...Nii-san..." Leah's face got close to him, her lips kissing his cheek. "I-I...I'm long gone..." She revealed as Liam widened his eyes.

"...Leah?"

"Nii-san. Forget about the past...For once...Please..." She was in tears as she watched Liam. "I don't want you to suffer."

"Leah...I can't stop it..." Leah widened her eyes as Liam's voice came in. "I can't stop the suffering. I can remember it. Only remember it. I can never forget it. But...I will bear it for once..." He smiled at Leah.

 _"You can't save them all. Save as many as you can."_

"Liam..."

"Leah, just lead me there..."

"..." She smiled at him as she nodded. "Mmm!" She began to lead her towards the temple.

 _"You can't just stand in the past. Look through the future. Change it."_

"Whoever you are..." He whispered out. "...Thank you..."

The lone figure that watched the two leave, smiled. _"Liam...You can't avoid fate...But you can divert it...Shape your destiny. Reach out for it. Don't be hopeless..."_ He whispered softly before he walked away. _"Since, you are to be hope for humanity."_

"I can only lead you here..." Leah got out as the two arrived by a temple. "You need to go in there alone after this..."

"Leah..."

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side." She smiled as Liam looked at her. "I promise, nii-san."

"...Alright." He turned towards the opening. "But..." He turned towards Leah. "Will I see you again?"

"..." Leah just looked away, thinking about the question. "...Yeah. I would see you again." She smiled softly.

"...Guess, this is a goodbye?"

"More like a see you later, nii-san." She continued her smile. "Don't get killed." She began to fade.

"I won't. I promise." Leah gave out her final smile before she disappeared. Liam turned towards the temple. "Goal..." The word appeared by his head as he shook it off before he ran towards the temple. In the temple was a spacious room with stone steps. Traditional staves of fire lit up in response as Liam took a step on the stairs.

 _"Seems...Like you are worthy."_ A voice called out.

"Who's there!?"

 _"Now now, giving out my name wouldn't be fun, would it?"_ A figure walked by the main statue of the room. _"This temple...Is an important monument. It's a memorial, really."_ He began to explain before looking at Liam. The sound of a smirk making into his ears. _"Such a thing wouldn't exist...Of course, all of this...Isn't really..._ Real _...Either."_ He mused.

"...What do you mean...Not _real?_ " He asked with a serious manner.

The figure chuckled. _"You should know. This is in an uncharted area. This place...Has been...Demolished. But, it also revived."_ Liam looked at him in bewilderment. _"In the minds of the chosen ones, the light is passed down. One onto another."_ He chuckled out. _"But in the end, their body couldn't sustain their injuries, thus, the light searches for another body. Another host to use its power."_

"...Why?"

 _"The light...Is something that gives you power. For one, it could be a curse. Another, a blessing. The other, something that couldn't be defined to him."_

"Why me?"

 _"Heh, you could say that you were one of them that don't know what they are going for."_

"Meaning?"

 _"Tch, short-minded."_ The figure muttered. _"You don't know...The true meaning of your existence or your true goal."_

"What?"

 _"You heard me, enough talk though. I would rather talk in another time."_

"...But..."

 _"Hnnn?"_

"Answer my question."

 _"...And that is?"_

"What is my true goal?"

 _"...For that, I can't answer."_ The man chuckled. _"But...You would find its true meaning, eventually."_ He began walking away from the statue before he disappeared.

"..." Liam processed everything that he was told. He looked towards the statue as it glowed blue. Something was attracting him to it. As if a magnet. He began walking towards it. Step after step. His mind began to process a few information. He went up to it before he touched it. A surge of electricity flew through his hand. His eyes widened as the surroundings began to shift. Slowly it began to fade.

"Where am I?" He asked as he floated through a void of black. Liam then felt a presence. A figure appeared by him as a Giant of light from his dream appeared in front of him, Liam shielded his eyes from the burn on his eyes.

"Who-" He blinked in surprise when he get flashbacks from his dreams. "No fucking way..." He looked towards the Giant. " _You_ called me?" No words were uttered out from the Giant. Liam just 'tch'ed in annoyance on not getting a response upon his question. "Who the hell are you though?" He asked, his voice was filled with curiosity. The Giant remained silent as Liam just widened his eyes when he remembered those words from his slumber.

 **S̴̥̪̪͎͎͘̕ͅa͉̥̲̪͜v̵̤̻̫́e͈͈̘̥͇̕ ͈̺͡ͅt̸̶̻̝̲̠͜h҉̱͈͍ͅe̴͖̪̣͍͉̗͚͜m̩̫̳̬̰**

"...You were the one, who said those?"

 **Ì̵̪͖̞ͅ'̢̮͍̜̩͡v̛̻̣̗͇̭̭͇̕ͅę͕̖ ͙̯̲̥͉͇̝l͙̝̜̜̗̙̼̖͞͝o̲̪s͔͎̠t̤̭͉̣̜ ̠̩̫̞̬͙̪̲̤t̯͉͢o̸̷̧̱̟̭͉̫o͏̱̙̬̙̙̫̭̫͈ ͏̟͙͓̘̖m̲̰̭͖̗̞̩͍͝u̝̞̰c̟͎̪̗̳͉͎̮h̼̯͈̺̮̫͓͡**

"No...It's someone else..."

 **H̨̻̮̖̣͟a̵͔̲̻̱̕v̧̥̘͇̻͚̭ȩ̼̠ ̫̫̮͡g̴̻͖̻͓̹͞o̘̰̙̼͙̟̗̙͡n҉͖͎̥ȩ̨̟̣͈̜͖̮͙͜ ̹̲͖̘̱̤t̜͓̬̰͔̺͝h̭̬͇͖r̢̝̼͍͎̼̭͈͢o͙̤̠̱̹͉͈͓̕͡͝u̢͕̫̖̺͎̙̺̘g҉̥̀h̡̤͎̞̗̝͔̩ͅ ̴̲̳̹̜̦͖͠h̜̰̕͝͠e̸͖͇̤͞ll̪̥͍͍̩͇͍ ͏̞̜͙̯̥̜̕ạ̵̹̰̪͖͘nd̞̜̭͍͉͜͝ͅ ̢̠͍̠̩̳̹͙͕́͢b̷̶̩̯̩̝a̷̧̙͉͕̗͈̘͚̫͕ck̸̛̫̲̲**

"You want me...To not be like him?" The Giant merely nodded as Liam was taken back by those words that continued filling his mind.

 **Ș̡̬̤̲̬̮̪̜̮̹̖̕ͅa͞͏̱͔̞̭v̕͞҉̷͚̮̰͉̗̯̯̥̱̪͍͈̯͓̳̀e̡̝͈͕̼̻̟̗͙͕͍̦͙͝ͅͅ ̶̡̞̝̜̯̪̲̲͕͇͖͕̲̲̻̜̯t̸̗̪͎̥̤͕͉͖̲̬̺͓̪̘̻̟̀h̸͕̣̼̫̞̺̲͔͍͜ę̶̶̺͙͈̜͙͙̬͓̖̖̰͔̗̣͈̙̱͢͞m̵̵̖̪̟̦̥̯͉̘̘̘̩͓͎̞̼͔͖͈͢ͅ**

.

His head felt immense amount of pain as it continued sending more and more of it as the words were clearing up.

 **S̮͓͢à̲͕͙v̸̦̼̰̦̼̪̗̜e͍͖̘͇͔̤ͅ ̰̯͚͝t̝̩̠̮͎̟͇̣ͅḫ͔̖̗͙͟ȩ̶͖̯͍̠͖͓̼̘m̲͙̭͙͎͙͟**

.

The words were beginning to make sense as he withstood the pain.

 **S҉a̴̙̹̭̜̲͇v̩̬̟̜͎̬͖e͎͜ͅ ̺̠̟̣̱͡t͈͕h̺̞͉e̷͔̭̮͖̹ͅm͜**

The words were even more clear as he washed away all the doubt.

 **Save them**

The words that he spoke when he was a child. It wasn't to become like him. It was what he'll be in the future. A mindless beast. No different than the ones that he fought.

'I'm going to save them all when I grow up!' His childhood fall apart when he heard off their deaths. He wasn't a child anymore. Though, it was a shame that he threw it away. He became a mindless machine that tried to fulfil his dreams brimming with vengeance and sorrow. That was when he meet others with the same background. He slowly got his humanity back, he still was heartless even with the fact that he was regaining back his humanity.

But, what was he going to be when they're all gone? That was the main question when he wasn't thinking straight, but that question haunted him for the rest of his life. Liam just stared at the Giant as he merely stared at him before a white flash appeared in front of him. A glowing device that was slowly dimming into a white device, like a dagger of sorts appeared by his hand. Having black coloring on its middle, a red 'V' and a pair of blue gems on top of it on either sides

Liam merely widened his eyes as information entered his head as his muscles tensed up before crying out in pain. "What the-" He looked as the Giant began to fade. The void turned black once again as a flash of white burnt his eyes. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **SAVE THEM!**

That was what he heard before jolting up, he was still by the place he was before. "That..." He felt something in his hands as a bright glow appeared by it. The device from before just appeared by his hand as he looked at it. He looked at the Kaiju, who bellowed as it fired a fireball towards the Chesters.

 **Save them!**

Liam gritted his teeth. "I won't..." He got out as he remembered flashes of when he fought times before this mission. Death. Casualties. "I won't let anyone die!" He yelled as he got up. Tightening his hand, he quickly pulled out the dagger from its sheath, a bright flash by its blade. "HAH!" He quickly thrust his arm into the air as the blade was flooded with light.

* * *

A fireball was flying towards the Beta Chester, the pilots were unable to evade it before a bright flash overtook them. The pilots shielded their eyes as a Giant of Light appeared by them. The Giant having a silver and grey body, black linings with a silver chestplate with a red 'V' like gem on the chest, spreading towards his shoulders. On his hands were a pair of gauntlets, red with a golden fin on them, a blue gem embedded on the center of it. On his legs was a black fin on their back. His head was given a pair of glowing pale yellow eyes, a fin on the top of his head with a pair of fins reaching his neck before joining the lines. On top were a pair of yellow bead-like gems on each sides. On his back were two red gems that were by the back of his chest.

 **Ultraman Nexus OST - Heroic**

The Giant looked towards the Chester before being assured with the Chester flying away from him. The Giant looked at his foe before dropping down to the ground, the impact was enough to cause a few cars to jump slightly. With a grunt, he dashed towards the Kaiju. Every step, the ground began to shook. The Kaiju began to follow as Asuka began to stir, opening her eyes, she could see that she was in the Chrome Chester. "What is-" She was quickly interrupted by the sudden shake upon the ground. Looking outwards, she saw the silver Giant making his way towards the Beast.

Upon range, the Giant quickly punched Lizarias by the head before giving out a roundhouse kick. Lizarias reared back before it opened its maw, the Giant quickly send an uppercut as the fireball exploded in its mouth. Crying out in pain, the Kaiju quickly reared back before opening both maw as it fired. The Giant quickly did a backflip as he dodged the incoming fireballs as the continuous salvo of fireballs were dodged until a fireball caught him. Grunting, he fell to his chest as he looked to see the Beast charging right at him.

Without a doubt, he got up to his feet. "What do we do?" Chester Beta was reluctant to let the Giant fight all alone.

"We'll back him up!"

"Yokai!" The Chesters re-route themselves to engage the Kaiju. Lasers quickly bombarded the Beast as it turned towards them. The Giant used the opportunity to fire out an energy slash at the Kaiju, taking out a piece of its flesh. He quickly threw another one as it hit its thorn on the arm. The Kaiju in response fired another pair of fireballs. The Giant was hit by the right shoulder as he grasped it. The Kaiju began to charge at him before being halted by a storm of lasers that cut through parts of its abdomen.

The Kaiju wailed out before the Giant placed his left hand below his arm before placing his right hand over it, a blue surge of electricity forming between the hands before he broke it off, both hands covered in a golden energy and place them in a '+' form in which the right hand was placed behind the left vertically, while the other was placed horizontally.

A blast of golden red energy shot out of the right hand as it quickly made its way towards Lizarias before it made contact, Lizarias quickly screeched in pain as the Kaiju began to turn into a neon blue color as the beam began to dim. The Kaiju froze before it turned into particles of light. Grunting, the Giant's red gem began to flash as it sounded like a heart beat.

The Giant quickly faded into a flash of red light before disappearing.

 **OST End**

* * *

"Fuck." Liam was staggering to stand up as he felt blood starting to slowly spread through his black shirt. He threw his helmet away towards the rubble before staggering to leave the area. The cameras in the vicinity were currently disabled, so that they couldn't record any of the Space Beasts and such. He began to walk towards a car that was still usable before he took off his Pulse Breiger and other such of equipments. Wearing nothing, but his black shirt and his pair of Night Raiders legging.

"Fuck this." He heard of the rumors. The rumors of being experimented on. Deunamists as they called them. They were experimented on. He wasn't going to go by this or have his memories erased to become a tool. He was never going to do that type of thing. "I'm not going to be brainwashed." He got out with a determined look. He quickly opened the bottom-side of the wheel as he took out the transmissions cable before he hotwired the car.

The engine went alive as it revved. "Good." He looked at the transmission stick. "Manual. Good." He quickly pushed his foot on the clutch before putting the stick into the first gear and drove. The car was a mere Nissan Fuga from 2006, colored in white, in which was easily manipulated to be repainted. The number plate was also to be changed, his money was luckily by his leggings, if he was abandoned and such, he would've thought that it would come in handy.

But for now, he needed some place to stay and a place to hide. With that he quickly drove out of the city, looking at the fuel bar, it was still three-quarter filled, enough to get him far from Nagasaki. 'Why?' He couldn't stop thinking off, why the TLT would want the light. He couldn't figure it out. 'Was it the same for the others?' He thought as he imagined how terrible it could have been for the experimented Deunamists.

'But...' He looked at the road as he gritted his teeth. 'I want to know what my true goal of life is.' He continued driving, unaware of the Chesters, which were landing.

* * *

"Have you found him?" The Captain asked. The members of the Night Raiders just shook their head.

"Akuma!" The Captain, Akuma turned to the Vice Captain, Asuka. "Where's Liam?!"

"He's gone." He looked in shame. "Only these remained." He picked up a helmet with a tattered Night Raider coat.

"...God..." She looked away as she turned to the discarded Pulse Breiger that was lying on the ground. "No..." She quickly grabbed the equipment before observing it. "He's still alive." A female member was crouching by a tire track as she observed it.

The woman with brown hair and brown eyes to match the hair with fair skin turned to the Vice Captain. "These are still fresh."

"They're headed out of town." A male member got out, having carbon black hair with jade green eyes got out. "I think we got a rogue."

"We'll find him." Another male member got out, having brownish-black hair and hazel brown eyes with pale skin.

"No." Asuka just halted their investigation. "Nanao. Kazuma. Daisuke. We are going to continue this investigation tomorrow." She stated their names respectively as the three nodded. "Proceed with the plans."

"Yokai!"

"Liam..." Asuka got out somberly. "Why?"

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter. Let me know what you think? And yes, I'm using an OC Team. An OC Protagonist. But everything else will be Original. And the Illustrator? Yeah, I'll reveal him later on.**

 **And might add a bit of information, the appearances of the Space Beasts will be mostly random. The Kaijus will appear from Category 3 to 4 to 5 to 6. Though, the movie didn't cover the sixth Category, I would make them accelerate the appearances of stronger Kaijus, just because of the fact that the Space Beasts and Ultraman would be taking them out, Space Beast being in the sense of domination and rivalry.**

 **But the timeline wouldn't be as per day, it would continue week after week, just because the Kaijus were usually appearing week after week before 2022 till 2024. Or maybe days after days...Eh, but for sure, there would be Ultraman and Jaeger allying themselves.**

 **As for the TLT and MP, they would be forced to avoid any connections with the Jaegers and Military. Most Kaijus and Space Beasts would probably be nocturnal and possibly some appearing in the daytime and such.**

 **Estimating the numbers of Kaijus there are thirteen, though I would be changing some of them and giving them variants for now...**

* * *

 **Space Beasts:**

 **Lizarias Pisces(Destroyed)**

 **Lizarias Growler**

 **Lizarias Aviaris**

 **Pedoleon Groß**

 **Kutuura**

 **Nosferu**

 **Banpira**

 **Grantella**

 **Galberos**

 **Golgolem**

 **Frogos**

 **MegaFlash**

 **Lafleya**

 **Bugbuzun**

 **The Night Raiders were limited to 5 at the series, but it would be 12 at this fic, just because of the fact that the TLT are not taking chances. With Liam out of the equation, this fic will need more OCs, some in which I haven't introduced yet. So, in the later chapters. There would be at seven spots, since I have gotten five OCs in the Team.**

 **Captain: Akuma Kojiro**

 **Vice-Captain: Asuka Ryusaki**

 **Liam's Replacement: [Open, if not found, a personal OC would take his place, definite Male]**

 **Engineer: Daisuke Ichimaru**

 **Gunner: Nanao Sayako**

 **Gunner: Kazuma Ryusaki**

 **Gunner: [Open]**

 **Gunner: [Open]**

 **Ground Team(Supporting Unit):**

 **Demolitionist: [Open]**

 **Demolitionist: [Open]**

 **Recon: [Open]**

 **Recon: [Open]**

* * *

 **Form:**

 **Name: (Japanese)**

 **Age: (20 - 30)**

 **Gender: (F/M)**

 **Role:**

 **Reason upon Joining Night Raiders: (Grudge, Pointed on, etc)**

 **Background: (Doesn't need to a tragic one like Liam's, but wouldn't be mentioned instantly, would be mentioned in the later chapters when the characters develop interests into one and another or when they are ready to reveal them)**

 **Personality: (Blunt, Caring, Unwilling to sacrifice, hot-blooded)**

 **Skills: (Other than being trained as Night Raiders: Tracking, Improvising a Plan, Sixth Senses[Preferably be used by only a few])**

* * *

 **Kaiju:**

 **Forms:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Size: Human/Kaiju**

 **Category:**

* * *

 **That's all for now, hopefully all of you send forms through the PM button and not the review...Quite annoying when they do that...Anyways, see ya all next ride!**

 **Update: 17/12/2017**

 **Would like to add that the Forms for the Night Raiders will be closed by 19/12/2017.**

 **Kaiju Forms are not going to be given a deadline.**


End file.
